If she doesn't understand me
by Shemyaza
Summary: Chat Noir wants to tell Ladybug how much he loves her, but is afraid of an open rejection. Maybe he'll find a way to tell her without her actually knowing. Oneshot.


**Hi! I have been a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug for quite some time. And now that the show is finally out I wanted to add my little contribution to the growing fandom, so here I am. This is an idea that came to my mind when I found out that Adrien spoke Chinese. Yesterday I decided to turn it into an oneshot, I hope you like it.**

 **Before starting I wanted to say that English is not my first language. Actualy, it's the first time I write something in English, so feel free to correct any mistakes you see (But don't be too hard on me, please). Reviews will be highly appreciated!**

* * *

The moon shone that night in Paris, so beautiful, so unreachable... just like her. Ladybug... She was amazing; strong, confident and so beautiful that she put every work of art to shame. Or that is what Chat Noir thought when he looked at her. They stood in the roof of the Sainte-Chapelle after defeating an enemy, some idiot obsessed with the color blue that tried to steal the color inside the chapel.

It had been a hard fight, but they succeeded thanks to his powers. He destroyed all the stained glass and left the Blue Thief heavily wounded. Adrien didn't like hurting people, but he had felt so proud of being of help… And Ladybug, with her lucky powers, had healed the poor man and restored the glass (He silently thanked her for that. Art lovers, like his father, would have freaked out if they had found the 13th century stained glass gone forever).

They fistbumped, like they always did, and she turned around to leave but the blond stopped her. He didn't know why, he just did it. Ladybug looked at him when she felt his hand around her wrist, a confused look on her face. And he knew it was the time, it was now or never.

They were on the Île de la Cité, surrounded by the river, Notre Dame behind them… The city at their feet with it's lights and it's sounds. It was the perfect place: quiet, romantic…

"Chat Noir? Are you alright?" asked the brunette. Her concern was evident, judging by the tone in her voice. He supposed it was because of his serious face. She was so used to see the outgoing and flirty side of him that the change must be surprising.

"Yeah, I… umm. I just wanted to tell you…" He scratched the back of his head but said nothing else. How could he? _"Come on, Adrien! Tell her you love her! Be brave!"_ he thought. He didn't know where the sudden urge to tell her had come from. He was quite happy with just flirting, he, like a good cat, loved the chase. For God's sake, she even flirted back sometimes! Why did he felt like telling her that his feels went way deeper than a simple crush?

He felt a blush coming at his cheeks when his Lady reached for is forehead trying to see if he was sick. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking.

"I…" He what? What would happen if he told her? Chat Noir opened his eyes and looked at his boots. If he told Ladybug he loved her what would she do? Would she say she loved him back? Like him back at least? Most of the time she didn't seem to like is flirting, so probably not. She'd think he was joking and then tell him he took his flirty games a bit too far. He could live with that. But what if… What if she openly rejected him?

He hadn't thought about that before. Of course she could reject him! She could already like someone else. Or worse, she cloud already have a boyfriend. Maybe she was a lesbian… He hoped not, his chances would die if she was.

 _"This can end bad, very bad…"_ Thought Adrien. Too many facts could lead him directly to rejection, the possibility of success was minimal. What to do, then? He had already started, he had to say something, anything or he would look like a fool.

"I… thanks for healing that guy" he said defeated, letting his shoulders fall.

"So it was that? Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault he got hurt. And fixing things is my job" added his beloved girl with a wink.

"I wanted to thank you anyway. Well, see you." He turned to leave, he should have left, but he didn't, he only took to steps away before stopping. That's not what he wanted to say, the blond wanted to tell her _that_ other thing… The fear of rejection was too much, but he _needed_ to tell her.

And then an idea come to his mind, like fallen from heaven: He could tell her, but she didn't have to know. If he didn't say "I love you" directly… If instead he said…

"Hey, Ladybug," he spoke in a whisper so low that he wasn't even sure she was listening, but she looked straight at him. A sad smile came to his lips. "Wo Ai Ni."

Without looking back, he jumped to the next roof and left the place as fast as he could, feeling shy for the first time since he became Chat Noir. But his plan had worked, he said it. For once, the Chinese classes his father forced him to take were useful. He told Ladybug he loved her and didn't make a fool of himself. Because honestly, what were the chances that she spoke Chinese too? She probably studied English or Spanish at school, but Chinese? Satisfied with his success he fled into the night.

Little did he know that his beloved Lady understood perfectly what he said. How could she not, when Chinese was her mother tongue as much as it was French? She watched Chat Noir's retreating back while she thought about it. How did he know? And what did he know, exactly? Was he aware that she was half Chinese? Did he find out who she was? Probably not, or he'd follow her sometimes. Wait, maybe he did and Marinette didn't recognize him. What did he look like, anyways?

"You are overthinking, Marinette" she said for herself. It was a coincidence, nothing else. It was just Chat Noir flirting again. But if it was… why didn't he said it directly? Maybe he tried to make a riddle out of it… If it was that, he definitely failed.

After a couple of minutes it come to her that maybe, just maybe, her partner had been honest with his little confession. He could be preparing the ground for an actual confession. If that was the case, thinking about the outcome made Marinette feel a little sad. Because even if she wanted to say "Wo Ye Ai Ni" (I love you too) she couldn't, not when her heart belonged to Adrien. She was sure Chat Noir would be an amazing boyfriend, a bit flirty, but nevertheless nice. The problem was that she didn't like him like that, she loved someone who did't notice her instead.

 _"It's like a chain"_ she thought. Chat Noir loved her, and she loved Adrien. Adrien probably loved someone else, too. And who knew if there was a girl somewhere who loved Cat Noir with all her heart. Yes, it was a chain of rejection and unrequited love.

The heroine jumped off the roof of the chapel and headed home with heavy steps. She wasn't able to stop thinking about the "chain of love". Will she ever be loved back? Will Chat Noir ever be loved back? Fate was definitely cruel.

And Ladybug vanished into the night, unaware that fate wasn't so cruel because her love wasn't a chain: It was a circle.

* * *

 **And that is it. Is short, I know, but I hope you liked it. The show hasn't been out for that long so probably this a bit OC, but after 3 years of waiting, who cares? Definitely, not me.**

 **As I said before: English it's not my first language. This oneshot is probably full of mistakes, so feel free to tell me if you find any.**

 **I also wanted to say that I have an idea for a longer Ladybug fanfic. It will be under humor / romance categories, and will have more chapters (I don't know how many, exactly) It's basically about Ladybug and Cat Noir finding out each other's identities. But Marinette, instead of being utterly happy, is a bit disappointed that her perfect, clam and polite Adrien is actually flirty, immature Chat Noir. Adrien, on the other hand, is overjoyed and will do everything he can to gain Marinette's heart as Adrien and as Cat Noir.**

 **So, what do you think? Do you like the idea? (Is crazy, I know). I'll wait a couple of weeks before starting so I can have more information to start with (Last week we saw their class. And my headcanon of Cat Noir calling Ladybug "Milady" became true). I'm also afraid of not being able to write it. I understand English just fine, but when it comes to speaking or writing... It'll be way easier writing it in my own language, but the, who would read it?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
